


Coffee Hearts

by Kairousels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo hates coffee but hey, at least the barista is pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo has always hated coffee. 

With the sweet tooth he has, sugar is usually an answer to everything. But not for coffee.

The bitter taste just makes his stomach flip. Just one sip makes him gag, but yet, his favorite place is the small coffee shop down the street from the book store he works at. 

Maybe it’s the rustic decorations that Kyungsoo finds himself staring at whenever he’s there or the cute barista that he stares at just as much. Originally, Kyungsoo had discovered the place when a guy took him there for a first date. Kyungsoo had insisted that they go somewhere else (who wants to start gagging on their date because of some dumb drink?) but it was all in vain. The other dragged him in the small coffee shop, bouncing from foot to foot with excitement.

Chanyeol was a nice guy but it would have never worked out. He had four cats and Kyungsoo is severely allergic. Kyungsoo remembers the whole date being a total bust, but the only upside was that the barista had stared at him a lot that day, as if contemplating something. Kyungsoo at first thought it was because him and Chanyeol were obviously on a date - with how flirty the giant was being it was hard to miss- but he was proved wrong when the tanned male had come over to their table, laying down two lattes. 

‘On the house,’ he had said, winking subtly toward Kyungsoo. The smaller just sat there with his mouth open unattractively and blinked several times when the barista walked away. Kyungsoo remembers the first thing he thought was that voice. It was a deep, calming tone that rang in his ears until he heard Chanyeol grunt.

Kyungsoo looked back to his date at the time and saw him pout. 

“Why do you get the cool one?” the giant whined.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed and Chanyeol pointed at his cup. Kyungsoo looked down and gasped. There was a small intricate design in the middle of the cup, a small fern with a heart towards the top. Kyungsoo glanced to Chanyeol’s cup and resisted the urge to laugh at the plain white foam floating on the top. Chanyeol huffed and made a really ugly frown, causing Kyungsoo to giggle lightly.

The wide eyed male happened to catch the barista’s gaze from behind the counter. The worker allowed a soft smile to grace his lips before turning around to wipe down the machines. 

 

 

From then on Kyungsoo has come back every Wednesday to that very shop. Only Wednesdays though, since barista boy only works on those days. He has college classes to attend to, his co worker once told him- a boy by the name of Oh Sehun. According to Sehun, Kyungsoo’s favorite barista is an aspiring painter named Jongin. Kyungsoo found himself captivated by the latter. 

His beautifully tanned skin and easy going smiling really fits with the cozy atmosphere the coffee shop emits. His black hair is always laying flat against his head and makes him appear more childish than he would probably want, but Kyungsoo loves that. He loves those deep, brown eyes that look at him so softly. He loves those delicate hands that make difficult patterns with ease. 

 

What Kyungsoo loves most, though, is that small chuckle Jongin releases when he sees the amazement on Kyungsoo’s face everytime he orders a latte. 

Kyungsoo remembers the first time he had come to the small coffee house on his own. Jongin had a strange look on his face when he peaked around the corner to see Kyungsoo giving his order to another employee at the cash register. It was almost as if he was excited to see Kyungsoo come back. Kyungsoo had moved along to the counter where he was supposed to wait for his drink. Jongin had his back turned to him, working on his order apparently. All Kyungsoo could recall was thinking ‘nice ass’ before being met with a beaming Jongin. 

He had placed the drink in front of Kyungsoo, leaning over slightly. “You’re back” he whispered.

Kyungsoo smiled brightly and nodded, cupping his hands around his drink. “I am.”

Jongin looked at him expectantly and Kyungsoo flustered. “Right sorry.” Not totally thinking about how hot the contents were, Kyungsoo took a large gulp in hopes of not throwing it up. Never in his life had he coughed up something that hard. His throat hurt so bad and he felt himself blush a deep red. Jongin panicked and frantically ran to the back room only to return with a cup of ice. Kyungsoo felt his eyes prick with tears while he waited.

Jongin exited the counter and rushed to Kyungsoo’s side. “Here, suck on these for a little. It should help.” Kyungsoo tried to swallow but stiffened at the pain. Jongin saw this and grabbed a piece of ice. He leaned in closely and pressed his finger against Kyungsoo’s plush lips. The smaller froze and stared up at Jongin, opening his mouth slightly when the other applied a small amount of pressure on his bottom lip. Jongin slipped the ice into his mouth, his finger lingering there for just a second too long before he retracted it. Kyungsoo closed his mouth immediately and looked at the ground. His ears might as well be on fire with how much he is blushing. Jongin seemed a little winded as well, but his face still showed concern. 

He led Kyungsoo to a table close by the counter and sat him down there, saying to just call him over if he needs something else. Not that he could talk after that whole situation. He’d probably just have to flail his arms or something. 

Kyungsoo took his time to survey the shop. No one was there but him and the employees. ‘Thank God for that.' Kyungsoo thought to himself. It was bad enough the girl at the register was sending him judging looks. He glanced at her only to notice her snickering at him. The smaller just sunk down in his seat, sucking veheminiously on an ice cube.

‘May all your coffee burn’ he thought, watching her decide to make herself a cup.

 

 

You’d think that after an experience like that, Kyungsoo would never even think to show his face in that cafe again. Strangely enough, Kyungsoo went back the next week, Jongin looking at him with worry, asking if his throat was feeling better. He had made Kyungsoo another latte again, this one having adorable designs of totoro and his companions, only this time he didn’t hand it to the other right away.

“We’ll just let it cool first,” he had said, Kyungsoo’s face becoming heated with embarrassment. All Jongin did was smile and proceed to make other customers coffee, Kyungsoo standing there admiring the other from the other side of the counter.

Months pass and they had made a habit. Kyungsoo would come in, Jongin would peak around the corner and dash to make his order, a new design in the cup every time. Kyungsoo would stand there, out of the way of other customers if there are any- waiting for his latte because Jongin still insists for it to cool before he hands it to him. 

Kyungsoo really hates coffee, even Jongin’s latte makes his stomach turn and makes him feel sluggish for the rest of the day. Kyungsoo figures that it’s worth it in a way. After all this is the only time Kyungsoo can see the other. 

When Jongin gives him his latte, he takes a sip because he knows Jongin wants to see if he likes it. He tries not to grimace at the bitter taste and puts on his best smile because he wants Jongin to know that he enjoys it. Maybe not the coffee itself, but he enjoys the effort the taller puts into the beautiful art decorating the top. And when he see Jongin beam back at him, he makes a decision. 

He really needs to ask Jongin out because he doesn’t know how much more lattes he can take before his body retaliates.

 

 

“One latte please,” the girl at the register popped her gum and put in the order. She looked bored as she handed Kyungsoo his cash back.

“Thank you come again,” she said, voice monotone.

Kyungsoo used to feel offended but he’s grown accustomed to the treatment. He saw movement farther behind the employee. Kyungsoo immediately smiled as he caught sight of Jongin’s popping his head around the corner, eyes widening when Kyungsoo waves at him. He waved back excitedly and disappeared. 

Kyungsoo let out a low chuckle and strolled over to the usual place he waits at the counter. Today was a bit different, Kyungsoo noticed. He hadn’t realized it right away, but Jongin’s hair had been dyed from his natural brown to a light pink. Kyungsoo felt his throat go dry because he just looked so damn cute. The latter turned around with a mischievous smile and set down Kyungsoo’s latte in front of him, saying a small “here you go”. Kyungsoo was so entranced by Jongin’s new hair he didn’t even reach out for the cup.

Jongin’s stare was intense, like usual. Kyungsoo felt his heart race as he felt the urge to run his hands through those strawberry locks. “You dyed it,” he mumbled.

Jongin’s gaze dropped to the other’s lips, gaze just as intense. “Hm?”

“Your hair. You dyed it.”

Jongin beamed. “You noticed!”

The smaller chuckled. “Of course I noticed.” 

Jongin scratched the back of his neck. “I wasn’t sure if you would. My co worker didn’t even bat an eyelash.” Kyungsoo glanced at the girl at the register. 

“She probably wouldn’t have noticed if the entire shop caught on fire to be honest.”

Jongin’s laugh was a little delayed, as if he had to think about what Kyungsoo had said, but his laugh was loud and obnoxious. Kyungsoo felt himself laughing as well. 

“I hope you enjoy your coffee....” Jongin looked hesitant.

“Kyungsoo.” 

Jongin smiled apologetically. “Right. Sorry. Well I have to get back to work now.”

Kyungsoo nodded, taking his cup. He looked at Jongin’s deflated shoulders as he turned around and faced the machine. When he listened closely he could hear mumbles of “why can’t you ever get it right” as he aggressively cleaned the equipment. Kyungsoo sighed.

Some days are like this. Kyungsoo really doesn’t know what to think about it. Jongin seems genuinely interested in him, but he can never remember the other’s name. Well, Kyungsoo thinks he can remember it, but for some reason he is afraid to say it. As if he doesn’t want to say it wrong and offend the other. Kyungsoo can’t really fathom why his name would be such trouble for the other male. He has a pretty average name for your average Korean male. It’s not like it is that hard to pronounce either, he’s heard much worse.

Kyungsoo sometimes feels like asking, but that might upset the barista. Jongin is a very quiet kid, that much is obvious. Multiple times he had tried to approach Jongin, trying to make conversation while leaning on the counter. Jongin only seems to glance at him- a kind glance, no irritation evident in those warm, brown orbs- and then prepares his latte. Sometimes they have small conversations like the one they shared today- but it is unusual. 

It’s almost like Jongin shies away from it. Kyungsoo figures maybe it’s the artist in him since Sehun did say he paints. Most artists are very quiet so maybe that’s why Jongin is always so mute. But that still doesn’t explain why Jongin doesn’t like to say his name. 

Looking down at his latte, a warm smile bloomed on his face. the foam was raised, making it appear as if a cat is popping out just to smile up at Kyungsoo. Obviously Jongin cares about Kyungsoo in some way. People don’t go through this much trouble to give someone a simple drink. Even the other cups Jongin makes for customers are plain, no pictures decorating the top. That has to mean something right?

Kyungsoo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He shifted in his seat to reach in his pocket to grab it. The notification was a text from Kyungsoo’s best friend, Yixing. 

From: Layicorn  
'So how did it go?? Did he say yes??’

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. He had almost forgot to ask.

To: Layicorn  
‘Hold on. I haven’t asked yet.’

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, his heart beating a bit faster as he thought about how to approach the barista. Kyungsoo, being the good friend he is, of course told Yixing all about his little crush. Yixing in turn helped Kyungsoo come up with a plan to help the wide eyed male ask the other on a date. The plan was simple. Go up and casually ask when he gets off work then tell him they should catch some street food or something. 

His phone buzzed again.

From: Layicorn  
‘Well hurry up. You don’t want to be drinking coffee for the rest of your life while you low key stalk this guy right?’

He’s right. Kyungsoo really needs to do this. He just worries because he really doesn’t know how Jongin will react. Just as he stood up from his chair to go approach the male in question, a flash of light pink hair went right by him and out the door of the cafe.

Jongin was gone.

 

 

Kyungsoo really doesn’t know why he ran after the other. He could have just waited one more week since it seems like Jongin is really in a rush to get somewhere. He was right on his heels though, trying to yell his name as he zoomed past some local bystanders. Could he not hear Kyungsoo shouting?

Not really being the athletic type at all, Kyungsoo knew he wouldn’t last running much longer. He thanked the high heavens when Jongin skidded to a halt at an intersection, tapping his foot as he stared at the stop light. Kyungsoo came to a stop as well, still standing behind the other. His huffing was loud and people we staring. All except Jongin, who seemed to be in his own little bubble at the moment. Kyungsoo groggily called his name, but he still stared ahead. When Kyungsoo gently put a hand on his shoulder, Jongin whirled around. He let out a yelp when he noticed it was Kyungsoo.

He looked worried as he put a hand on Kyungsoo’s back. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?" 

Kyungsoo was panting hard, nearly doubling over from the excursion. “I-uh.” Jongin continued staring as he let the smaller male catch his breath. Kyungsoo coughed and straightened up as soon as he got his breathing under control. When he made eye contact with Jongin, he felt his heart picking up again. “I just wanted to ask you something- if you’re not busy of course!”

Of course he’s busy you idiot! He was just running like his life depends on it!

Jongin squinted his eyes. “Okay. What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo waved his hands frantically. “Oh nothing’s wrong! I just- uhm.”

He licked his lips when he noticed Jongin watching his mouth. “I wanted to know if you would go on a date." He pauses. “With me.”

It was quiet between the two of them- the streets around them alive but not obnoxiously so. The cars at the intersection and people’s conversations around them joining together as white noise. Kyungsoo would have found it oddly romantic in a sense, just the two of them standing there- staring intensely at each other. That is, if it weren’t for the flash of panic that flashed in Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin began looking mildly uncomfortable and insecure which confused Kyungsoo to no end. Had he read the signs wrong? The red haired male took a step back, his gaze on the ground. He seemed speechless at the moment.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t think-” Jongin looked up slowly, his expression looking miserable. 

Kyungsoo mistook it for guilt. 

“It can’t happen.” 

Without hesitation Jongin ran across the intersection, cars honking at him when he got in their way. And just like that, he disappeared.


	2. ii/iii

There was a loud banging at Kyungsoo's door that caused him to stir from his peaceful sleep. The said male marched over and slammed it open because who the fuck knocks on someone's door like a madman at three in the goddamn morning. Kyungsoo was ready to release holy hell on this asshole until his brain finally processed just who the culprit was.

Yixing was standing there with a grocery bag and dressed in sweatpants. 

Only sweatpants.

It should phase Kyungsoo but honestly he stopped worrying about the other's sanity long time ago. He settled with scolding him instead.

"What the fuck do you want Zhang Yixing?"

The other gave Kyungsoo a lazy smile. "Good morning to you too, my friend. I brought you ice cream."

Kyungsoo sighed. "It's three in the morning. What would I need ice cream for?"

Yixing blinked. "I heard it didn't go well with lover boy so I brought you comfort food."

"I told you that hours ago! You even replied too! Why would you come here now?"

Yixing shrugged, the plastic bag crinkling softly with his movements. "I don't know about you but I keep myself up at night when I'm sad or crying of heartbreak"

"But I'm not heartbroken-"

"-and I don't want you to do that. So I figured since you were up anyway-"

"But I was sleeping-"

"-I would bring you comfort food and let you cry on my shoulder so you can get it all out."

Kyungsoo looked desperately at his best friend. "But Yixing-"

The said male embraced kyungsoo, holding him tight. "Shh, my little Kyungsoo. It will be okay."

Kyungsoo sighed in defeat, his face squashed against Yixing's bare chest. His words came out slightly muffled. "Fine I'll go get some spoons."

Yixing grinned triumphantly and pulled away from the latter, marching over to his couch and plopping down. Kyungsoo shut the door and rubbed his eyes. He shuffled to the kitchen and and grabbed some utensils without really looking, too tired to really care. Yixing stared at Kyungsoo until he sat down. 

"Chopsticks with Ice Cream huh? I like your style." Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes in confusion until he realized which utensils he grabbed. He huffed and handed a pair to the other. Kyungsoo opened the vanilla ice cream and stabbed it.

"So." Yixing started. "Boys." He stared hard at the doe eyed male.

"Boys." Kyungsoo stabbed the ice cream harder this time and glanced at the hole it created.

Yixing looked hesitant. "They suck."

Kyungsoo took both chopsticks and slammed them into the dessert. "Fuck yeah they do."

The chinese male blinked a few times like he was waiting for something. "Especially when they reject you."

There was a brief silence before the smaller threw his chopsticks to the ground, loud clanging sounds ringing throughout the apartment from the metal hitting the floor. "It doesn't make sense! Like why reject me when you like me right? I mean it's been three fucking months of this 'flirting' business- it was mutual, mind you- and all of a sudden he chickened out when I asked him on a simple date?! All I said was 'go on a date with me' not 'marry me and bear my children'. Not that he could bear my children biologically speaking, but still! I didn't even ask for commitment okay like what is there to be so scared of? Is it me? Am I scary?"

Yixing grinned lazily. "You're like a mother bear Soo." 

Kyungsoo chose to ignore that, opting to rubbing his face from frustration instead. He sighed sadly. "I just don't get him. Jongin is so complex and strange that I just keep getting mixed signals from him."

Yixing tilted his head questionably . "How so?"

Kyungsoo took a few moments to think. "He never says my name."

"Your name?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Kyungsoo threw his hands in the air. "I don't know okay? It's like he knows it but he doesn't want to say it and I don't know why."

Yixing pursed his lips. "That is kind of weird."

Kyungsoo put his head in his hands. Stress. This was way too much stress. “Then there’s the fact that he seems to shy away from having long conversations with me.”

“What do you mean?”

The smaller male rubbed the back of his neck. “Once I was getting my cup of coffee from Jongin and he asked me how I was doing that day. I mean usually I would just be like ‘oh good, and yourself?’ but I figured I have been going there long enough that we were more comfortable with each other. So I started to complain about school and how Baekhyun was helping me train for the concert at the time and he just stood there with wide eyes like I just told him his favorite dog died. It was so weird Yixing.”

Kyungsoo’s best friend pondered for a bit. “Did he say anything back?”

“He was silent for a few minutes before he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He just said he had to go home early and left without saying anything else.” He remembers it so clearly. Jongin looked so defeated and Kyungsoo couldn’t understand why. All he told the other man was about his day, nothing that would bring someone to tears. Kyungsoo wanted to run after him but he decided against it. The next time the older male came in for coffee, Jongin acted as if nothing happened. 

Kyungsoo looked to his best friend, his face scrunched up in confusion. Kyungsoo patted his leg. “Don’t think about it too hard, it’ll just give you a headache. Trust me.”

Yixing shook his head. “I don’t know Kyungsoo. You picked a hard nut to crack.”

Kyungsoo chuckled and stared down at his melted ice cream. “Maybe I should just give up.”

“No,” the latter said with a kind tone, “I don’t think you should. Just try a new approach because he obviously likes you Soo. All the other stories you have told me over the past 3 months make that evident enough.” Yixing looked to Kyungsoo. “And you like him a lot so why should you give up? Being in love is a selfish thing. Even if we are told that we can’t have that one person we cherish- even if it’s said by that person themself- we still love them. And until we find out why we can’t have them, we try as hard as possible to get them to love us back. You shouldn’t give up Soo. You need to find out what’s wrong with Jongin before you do.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to protest, that he isn’t exactly in love with Kim Jongin considering they have never dated or anything, but he knew Yixing would just deny it. So he just stayed silent and then quietly muttered, “I don’t know what to do.”

Yixing shrugged. “It’ll come to you one day, I guess. For now though, you should take your mind off it.”

Kyungsoo looked at his friend in curiousity. “What do you suggest?”

“The museum near campus is putting on an art exhibition this weekend and one of my friend’s paintings got accepted. Apparently he is being awarded for his work and he wanted me to be there for him. You should come. You’ll enjoy it, I’m sure!”

Yixing’s an art major at their college. He has tried to invite Kyungsoo to other exhibitions like this before but he had always declined. This time though, he is actually considering it. “Sure, I guess I’ll go. What your friend’s name?”

“Kai.”

Kai. It didn’t quite sound Korean but then again it’s probably just an alias. All of the art students go by one, even Yixing. Kyungsoo just nodded. “Okay.”

 

 

Kyungsoo swirled his champagne, his nimble fingers gently holding his glass. Turns out this exhibition wasn’t as low budget as he thought it would be. Looking around at all the guests, he can’t help but feel grateful that Yixing helped him get ready for the evening. Kyungsoo was prepared to just wear a nice button down shirt and dress pants but instead he found himself face to face with an expensive looking suit being held out to him by his best friend. Yixing had gotten him a Italian suit and threw it at him without letting Kyungsoo even get a word in. 

‘My date has to look nice right?’ was the only reason he gave, accompanied by a sly smile and a wink.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know whether to hit him or thank him. But now that he see’s the extravagantly dressed woman wearing their finest pearls and short cocktail dresses and the handsome men with their shiny new shoes and silk ties, he feels he really needs to thank best friend. Kyungsoo himself looks like a million bucks as well. His jet black suit and gelled up hair gives him the confidence he usually lacks at social functions like this. At the moment he is standing alone with the paintings being shown at the function. Most of the guests, including Yixing, moved to the other room to talk and snack on whatever food they were serving. Kyungsoo opted to stay behind. Besides being a social hermit, he was also deeply admiring the works of art in front of him. They were all absolutely beautiful and Kyungsoo could not help but to feel a little jealous of their skills. He was a singer, yes, but he had always admired painting. It was one of the reasons he and Yixing became close friends. 

Kyungsoo was smiling softly as he moved from painting to painting, but one in particular caught his attention. It was a watercolor painting that was on a very large canvas. Kyungsoo had to actually step back a few feet just to see the entire thing. It was breathtaking. It was of a sunrise over the ocean, a few boats in the distance sitting idle on the calm waters. There were so many natural factors incorporated into this painting- seagulls flying, trees and other brush around the edge- and the painter obviously wanted it to seem like you had come out of a forest only to find a secluded little beach. But that wasn’t what made it so beautiful. It was as if the artist was trying to catch the sounds of everything around it. Every individual factor- a tree, the boats, the birds- they all had various colors around them. As if they were giving off these sounds from the painting. Stereotypical reds, yellows, and oranges from the sunrise mixed with several shades of greens and violets. Kyungsoo felt utterly captured in this painting and found himself standing there for fifteen minutes. Only when a woman walked up beside him sipping her champagne, did he get knocked out of his trance.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo smiled at her. “It’s amazing.”

She nodded, staring intently at the picture. “To me, it perfectly captures the sound of a sunrise. I don’t know about you but when I look at this painting, I can clearly hear the seagulls crying. The trees blowing in the soft breeze. I can even picture hearing the water making those small crinkling sounds as it washes up on the shore.” They both stayed silent for a while, simply admiring the artwork in front of him.

“I really admire this painter.” Kyungsoo looked at her curiously. She took that as her cue to continue. “He was a prodigy when he was younger and painted so many glorious paintings. He was so passionate for someone so young, it was inspiring.” She looked down at her empty glass. “But one day he was in a car accident with his mother. She didn't survive but he did. Unfortunetly he was severely injured. There was a malfunction with the airbag and it never activated. He got a severe concussion.

“After he recovered he stopped painting for a while. He disappeared from the public eye for years only to return with paintings and sketches that surpassed his old ones significantly. Now his style is unique and no one has seen it before. He paints the sounds of everything around him. It’s quite beautiful really, how he overcame his impairment and continued his passion.”

Kyungsoo blinked. “Impairment?” 

The woman stared at Kyungsoo weirdly. “Yes. Didn’t you know this artist is almost fully deaf?”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched as he looked back at the painting. He stepped closer to try to get a look at the bottom corners for the artist’s signature. There was a short sentence there, their name not stated anywhere else.

It read, “Enjoy the moment while it lasts, because once it is gone it is gone forever.”

Kyungsoo can’t help but to feel mixed emotions about that. It almost somehow reminds him of Jongin. Kyungsoo sighed. He really shouldn’t think about him right now. Yixing brought here to stop moping so he should try and take his mind off it. He decided to go look for the man in question, stepping into the large ballroom where elegant music played softly and the atmosphere became light and airy.

When the smaller male found his best friend, he was chatting with other artists from their university, Junmyeon and Kris. They were cracking jokes about Kris’s last art project he submitted to their professor, something about how he imitated picasso perfectly. Meanwhile, Kris just pouted and protested against it. Kyungsoo found himself chuckling softly at the group of friends. When Yixing noticed he was standing there he patted him on the back.

“Guys, you remember Kyungsoo.”

Junmyeon grinned. “Hey Kyungsoo. How have you been? Vocal training keeping you busy?”

“We have a concert coming up in a month so yeah I’m keeping busy.” They all hummed and nodded their heads. 

Kris spoke up. “Did you get a solo this time? Yixing was telling us about how you tried out last concert but some prick got it instead.” 

Junmyeon laughed. “I heard he ran off stage in the middle of the song too.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head. “This time I got the solo. I’m a little nervous but I’m mostly excited about it.”

Junmyeon patted his forearm. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. Yixing says you have a voice of an angel so even if you mess up, no one will probably notice.”

Kyungsoo whacked Yixing’s shoulder. The other pretended to be hurt. “What was that for Soo?”

He rolled his eyes. “For lying to your friends about my voice.” Junmyeon and Kris smiled in amusement at the two. Before Yixing could retaliate, a man gathered everyone’s attention at the front.

“We will now be handing out rewards to some of the various artists presenting their work tonight. Please make your way to the west wing to see the presentation.”

Kyungsoo felt Yixing gently tap his shoulder. He looked to his best friend and blinked. 

“We were going to go squeeze into the front so our friend will see us when he gets awarded. You want to come with us? I’ll introduce you when it’s over.” Kyungsoo had a weird feeling about this, and that strange serious glint in Yixing’s eyes was not helping, but he might as well go with them. After all, he knows no one else there so he would just end up awkwardly standing by himself in the back. 

He silently followed the group of artists to the other ballroom as they pushed through the crowd to get to the front. This room was a lot like the last only instead there was a small stage set up in the middle. A podium and a large easel were situated in the middle, a few workers bringing in a painting to showcase. 

The man that had told everyone to gather in the west wing was straightening his tie and clearing his throat. “We are gathered here today to honor those that have had their works accepted into this great museum. The few winners selected today will all receive fourty million won as a reward for their efforts.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. That was a hell of a lot of money. From what Yixing told him about the other artists here tonight, they weren’t exactly spring chickens either. So for someone like Kai to get into this kind of program must be highly honorable. 

He watched a few artists come up and shake hands with the man, receiving a plaque and taking a picture with their art brought up on the easel. Kyungsoo was getting bored until he saw a few men lugging a familiar painting onstage. Yixing hit his best friend’s stomach with excitement.

“This is Kai’s painting!” he whispered loudly, earning weird stares from the other adults around them. Junmyeon and Kris had the biggest grins on their faces. The man at the podium cracked a few jokes about the size of the canvas, that they might need two easels just to hold it up. Everyone chuckled except for Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo was intently staring at the painting once again, feeling a sense of pride that such a great painter was from his university. He had never heard of Kai until tonight and he can’t figure out why. He’s usually so involved with Yixing and his friends that he knows almost everyone in the art department. All except Kai.

A jolt of excitement went through his stomach when the man at the podium told Kai to come to the stage. He cheered with his friends when he saw a young boy stepping out of the crowd to the right. It wasn’t until he climbed the steps of the stage did Kyungsoo momentarily stop breathing.

There, in front of him, was Kim Jongin. His lovely barista that always gave him beaming smiles and made him beautiful lattes. He didn’t look quite the same though. His hair was still pink, but it was gelled up and over. His caramel skin seemed to positively glow under the lights centered on the stage and his black suit just seemed to make it pop even more. He looked dropped dead gorgeous in Kyungsoo’s opinion. He must have had his mouth hanging open because Yixing tapped his cheek. 

‘Flies’ he mouthed. Kyungsoo blushed to the roots of his hair. Jongin was now posing by his painting, his eyes bright with happiness. Only when he was done did Junmyeon and Kris start waving their hands wildly. Yixing joined in too and Jongin chuckled when he saw them. He waved back enthusiastically, that is, until he made direct eye contact with Kyungsoo.

His smile dropped instantly. Kyungsoo felt a little hurt at that but he figures he probably would have reacted the same way if their situations were switched. He smiled shyly and gave him a thumbs up. It takes the man at the podium telling Jongin nicely to exit the stage to make the artist break eye contact with Kyungsoo, almost tripping down the stairs.

“This now concludes our night, please go back to enjoying yourselves in the main ballroom.”

Junmyeon pointed behind him. “Kris and I are going to go talk to Kai, you two coming?”

Yixing nodded. “Yeah! You coming Soo?”

He wanted to say no, make up some excuse that he had to go home and check on his dog or something. He knew it would be no use though, since Yixing would see right through his lies. Kyungsoo let out a wobbly grin. “Y-yeah. Lead the way.”

He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous as he weaves through the mass of people, following the others slowly. Maybe it’s because of Jongin’s reaction on stage. Did Kyungsoo really scare him that much? Why else would he react that way?

‘Didn’t you know this artist is almost fully deaf?’

Kyungsoo halted his movements. Jongin is almost fully deaf? This explains so much. Why he won’t say Kyungsoo’s name, why he sometimes doesn’t understand what Kyungsoo is saying, even why he stares so intensely at his lips all the time. Kyungsoo mentally curses at himself for making Jongin have to understand him through his mumbling words. 

The smaller male blinked. Wait. Is this why Jongin won’t go on a date with him? Kyungsoo rubbed his face harshly. He is so angry with himself for not fully understanding Jongin’s situation before rashly asking him out on a date. Jongin probably thinks that his impairment is going to drive Kyungsoo away or some stupid shit. Kyungsoo just shakes his head as he continues in the direction his friends went. He needs to talk to Jongin. He needs to tell him it doesn’t matter, that Kyungsoo still has the same big fat crush on him, damaged cochlea or not. 

He strides over to his friends who are patting Jongin on the back. His cheeks were bright red from all the attention and his smile was so bright. Kyungsoo cleared his throat awkwardly and everyone looked to him. 

“Oh yeah,” Yixing put his hand on the small of Kyungsoo’s back, “Kai?” 

Jongin was staring at Kyungsoo with a blank look. Kyungsoo could see past it though, getting a peek at the barely concealed fear. Jongin broke eye contact to look at Yixing. 

“This is my best friend, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, this is Kai.”

Kyungsoo never took his eyes off Jongin and when the latter made eye contact again, he smiled the biggest smile he could muster and brought his hands to his face. With the little Korean Sign Language he knows, he said a simple ‘hello’. It was supposed to be a kind gesture to show Jongin he knows and he doesn’t care. Jongin openly gaped at him and hesitantly said hello back. Immediately after, Jongin kept his gaze on the ground, fidgeting slightly. Kyungsoo sighed internally. It looks like he’s going to need to get him alone.

Junmyeon seemed to notice Jongin’s sudden change in behavior, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. “Hey Kai, what’s wrong? You’re acting weird.”

Kris just laughed and slapped his hand on Jongin’s back. “Kai’s just probably still getting over getting all nervous on stage like that. Did you see his face?” Kris then opened his mouth and widened his eyes dramatically. Jongin blushed a deep red and slapped his arm.

Yixing smirked. “Not to mention he almost tripped going down the steps.” Jongin pouted at all of them. 

“You guys suck.”

They all had amused expressions, even Kyungsoo who was enjoying just watching Jongin interact with his friends. When it got silent Kyungsoo thought of an idea. 

“Hey guys, I’m going to go check out the dessert bar.”

Kris squealed. “Bring me back some fudge please.”

Kyungsoo chuckled and walked off, barely hearing Jongin say ‘where’s he going?’ and ‘I’ll be right back don’t wait up.’ Kyungsoo felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Why was he so nervous?

He approached the basically abandoned dessert bar and grabbed a small plate. Someone doing the same beside him. When looking at all the choices, he briefly glanced at Jongin who was quietly standing next to him. Kyungsoo figured he would let Jongin start this conversation, after all he didn’t want to scare off the other male again. Kyungsoo looked back at the array of sweets. He felt his mouth water at the side of the lemon squares and decided fuck it, he’s getting four of them just for himself. He feels like stuffing himself with sugar from the stress of trying to avoid talking to people. He really hates functions like this. 

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo was in mid bite of his lemon square, forgetting about the powdered sugar on the top, and let out a surprised breath when he heard his name fall from the other’s lips for the first time. A white cloud of sugar filled the air but, much to Kyungsoo’s horror, most of the sugar landed on Jongin’s jet black suit. 

“Oh my god-” Kyungsoo mentally cursed himself for the nth time that night and walked closer to Jongin. He tried to brush off the brunt of the sugar but it just ended up making it worse, his suit randomly speckled with white and smudged with grey where Kyungsoo just seemed to rub it in. Jongin’s laugh bubbled up after seeing Kyungsoo look so embarrassed and when he looked up, the shorter male began laughing too.

When they calmed down from their giggling fit, Kyungsoo smiled softly at him. “Sorry about that.”

Jongin shrugged, his expression just as soft. “Karma, I guess.” Kyungsoo shook his head. 

“You did nothing wrong Jongin.” 

Jongin looked skeptical. “I kind of ran away from you the other day without even explaining myself. That’s pretty wrong.”

Kyungsoo laughed lightly. “But it’s okay, Jongin. Really.” 

Jongin’s confidence seemed to crack there because he gave him the same miserable look that he did the day Kyungsoo asked him out. “But it’s not okay. It really isn’t. I ran away from you. I was so scared that you would be mad at me or worse, avoid me all together. People don’t like to be around me. I make them uncomfortable and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable-”

Jongin stopped when he felt Kyungsoo cup his cheek. He stared at Kyungsoo with teary eyes. “Jongin,” Kyungsoo says, his voice warm. Jongin just whimpers softly, staring at the plush lips. “It’s okay. Really it is. It’s because of your hearing right?” Jongin nodded slowly and Kyungsoo took a deep breath, determined. 

Guess it’s now or never.

“Jongin, your deafness doesn’t bother me. I’ve liked you for months and have been trying to get to know you better so I could ask you out, but you were kind of quiet and I didn’t want to push you. I was rash when I ran after you that day, I admit it, and I’m sorry if I made you feel like you had to reject me because you thought I would be uncomfortable. None of it is your fault. It’s mine for not understanding you better and I can’t say how sorry I am for that.” 

Jongin rubbed his eyes from his tears. “S’okay.” He stared down at his feet for a few seconds, his cheeks were dusted a light pink. “I’ve liked you for a while too.”

Kyungsoo stroked his cheek for a moment before dropping his hand back at his side. They both stood in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. The situation reminds Kyungsoo of the atmosphere when they are together at the coffee house. Warm, welcoming, and calm. Kyungsoo loves this so much.

Jongin grinned at him. “So you like lemon squares?”

Kyungsoo blinked at looked down at his long forgotten pastries. “Oh, yeah I do.”

The other seemed to be in a teasing mood. “Four huh?”

Kyungsoo flustered. “Stress eating.” Jongin got a guilty look and Kyungsoo waved his hand. “I’m just not good with socializing.” Jongin chuckled. 

“I’m not either, but I make do.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “What are you talking about? You're totally in your element right now. The suit and tie look fits you.” Oh no Kyungsoo’s mouth is blabbering again, someone stop him please before it’s too late. Jongin raised his eyebrows before a teasing smirk grew on his lips.

“Minus the powdered sugar all over it right?”

Kyungsoo let out an embarrassed whine and put his face in his hands. Jongin laughed loudly and patted his shoulder.

“It’s okay. It’s like art on my blazer. Very abstract, I must say. What was your inspiration?”

Before he could stop himself, the words spill out of his mouth. “I saw some hot guy and wanted to strike up a conversation with him so I thought ‘Hey, let me just impress him with my blowing skills’.” Jongin slapped his arm, laughing so hard he looked like he was about to fall over. Kyungsoo bit his lip to try not to smile too hard but ended with a wide grin splayed out on his face.

 

 

The night ended perfectly. Jongin offered to drive Kyungsoo home and he kindly accepted. Yixing didn’t even ask any questions, but just gave a sleazy wink, Junmyeon and Kris waved goodbye from their car before getting in and leaving. 

The drive home was quiet except for the soft piano music playing on the radio. Kyungsoo hummed the song to himself and closed his eyes. He smiled when he felt Jongin grab his hand to hold it. “You know, I may take you up on that date.” His hand was warm and fit perfectly with Kyungsoo’s. The smaller sighed with content and opened his eyes. Jongin was still looking at the road. Kyungsoo just squeezed his hand. The latter had a shit eating grin because he knew that meant yes.

Staring down at their linked hands, Kyungsoo felt giddy. He was actually holding hands with his crush right now. He looked out the window to hide his grin as he thought back to a few hours before. After the initial icebreaker between the two, Jongin and Kyungsoo spent most of the night side by side. Their friends didn’t even question it- well Kris did but Junmyeon just elbowed his side and shushed him. 

Later during night, Jongin asked Kyungsoo to dance with him, shyly asking for him to lead since he couldn’t hear the music. Kyungsoo just nodded happily and they danced for hours. Jongin’s hand on Kyungsoo’s waist and Kyungsoo’s hand resting in the latter’s other hand felt mesmerizing. They talked the entire time, about little to nothing at all. They didn’t really talk about their personal lives, but they made sure to keep the conversation going with whatever they could come up with. 

The night just felt magical and Kyungsoo can’t help but to wonder if it even happened. But when he looks to Jongin next to him, he can’t help but to grin wider, because yes, this is happening. This is real.

Jongin must have sense Kyungsoo looking at him since he looked over briefly. Smiling back before his eyes returned to the road. “What are you grinning about?”

The smaller just giggled breathlessly. Jongin glanced back at him when they stopped at a red light. “It’s nothing,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m just so happy.”

Jongin grinned dopily. “Me too.”

When they finally arrived at Kyungsoo’s apartment, Jongin left with the other’s contact information and a beautiful heart shaped smile etched into his memory. Kyungsoo on the other hand, threw himself on his couch as soon as he shut his door. He threw off his shoes and grabbed a pillow, hugging it and sqealing like a teenage girl.

His phone dinged from inside his pocket and he flipped it out, entering the passcode and tapping on the message.

**From: Jongin**  
‘Thank you for coming with Lay to see me today.’

Another message came in.

**From: Jongin**  
‘And for future reference, to get my attention you don’t have to show me your blowing skills. You can just text me instead ;)’

Kyungsoo snorted. He did not just say that. 

**To: Jongin**  
‘Noted.”

Sighing out happily, Kyungsoo laid upside down on the couch and blew a raspberry. He glanced at his clock on the wall. It read four a.m., but he was still wide awake. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and thought back to holding Jongin’s hand in the car. 

Today was definitely a good day.


	3. iii/iii

“Favorite animal?”

“Dog duh. Favorite color?”

“Green. Favorite song?”

“Roll Deep by Hyuna.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “Jongin what the fuck?” The other male snickered. 

“What? It’s really catchy!”

The smaller male chuckled. “Where did you even hear it?”

Jongin stabbed a piece of tteok before shoving it in his mouth. “Kris dragged me to a really loud club and it came on like six times. You should have seen Kris try to dance along to it.”

“I would love to see a video of that.”

Jongin smirked and pulled out his phone. “Give me a few seconds and I’ll show you.” Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up as he scooted closer to the tanned male.

Today they were out on their sixth date in the last 3 weeks. Kyungsoo had planned to take Jongin to the Han River for a festival but it got canceled due to unexpected cold weather. Both of them just shrugged and decided to go to a street vendor for an early dinner instead. They were both dressed in thick sweaters and wool hats but they could care less, they’re just happy to spend time together. 

They both giggle uncontrollably when Jongin pulls up the video of Kris on his phone. The Chinese male was trying to shake his hips provocatively at an overly embarrassed Junmyeon. Jongin hummed to the song booming in the background as he happily watched his idiot friends. Kyungsoo smiled fondly. He tapped Jongin’s thigh lightly to get his attention and the said male looked up.

“So you told me a bit about it already, but tell me more about your hearing. Like can you hear me right now?”

Jongin smiled at the other’s curiosity. Kyungsoo’s learned that the he really doesn’t mind talking about his deficiency. ‘It’s a part of who I am now,’ he once said happily, ‘why should I be upset about it?’ 

Jongin hummed and thought about his answer. “I can’t hear you right now. Maybe a little but it’s like a far far away sound, not enough to understand you without reading your lips.” Kyungsoo nodded as he continued on. “Typically I can only hear things when they are extremely loud. Like in the club with Kris and them. The music was so loud I could kind of make out words. It’s still hard to understand though. I was worse when I was younger, right after the car accident that is.”

Jongin had briefly told him about the incident from his childhood but Kyungsoo never felt that he should push him to elaborate. The other is still obviously upset about it since he had lost his mother that day as well. 

Kyungsoo reached over and squeezed Jongin’s hand, the latter sending him an appreciative glance. Kyungsoo figures he should probably divert the subject from the car accident. 

“So how did you learn to read lips?”

Jongin sighed. “I enrolled in a sign language class and just got used to watching other people speak. My sisters enrolled with me so they could help me learn quicker. At one point the doctors said that they could try an experimental surgery to partially repair my hearing. It kind of worked. My family was angry and sad that the surgery wasn’t a complete success but I knew deep down it wouldn’t be. I was just grateful I could somewhat hear music again, even if it has to be at obnoxious volumes.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip. “So if there wasn’t any music and just someone’s voice, you might actually hear them?” 

Jongin blinked, contemplating it. He shrugged. “Maybe. I’ve never thought of trying it that way.” 

“You should try it one day,” Kyungsoo giggled lightly, “maybe we can rent the Seoul Olympic Stadium and I can tell you about my undying love for Star Trek without you having to read my lips.” 

Jongin let out a sound equivalent to a dying seal. His face scrunched up as he laughed and Kyungsoo felt his heart leap at the sight. Eventually they both fell into a comfortable silence and finished eating their food. A bone chilling breeze hit them suddenly and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around himself. 

‘God damn it’s cold…’

He took a glance up at Jongin, who was on his phone replying to a text message. They made eye contact and Jongin sent him a concerned look. “Maybe we should go warm up somewhere. My shift at the coffee shop is starting soon. I can make you a cup if you want.”

Kyungsoo felt his heart drop at the mention of coffee. 

The entire time they had gone on dates, he has steered clear of anything involving that damn cup of poison but it looks like it’s inevitable now. He gave Jongin a wry smile. “Sure that’s fine.”

Jongin stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay, let’s go.”

Kyungsoo got up and threw away his trash before joining Jongin on the way to his work. They began walking at a moderate pace when Jongin reached down and grabbed the smaller male’s hand, putting it in his coat pocket. Kyungsoo felt heat flooding his cheeks, but smiled none the less. 

Sooner or later they were approaching the coffee shop and Kyungsoo was dreading every minute of it. He doesn’t know if his body can take another cup, even if it was made by his boyfriend. Just before Jongin was going to pull the door open with his free hand, Kyungsoo stopped him. He nervously shifted and licked his lips. 

“I actually have a confession to make. I haven’t been completely honest with you this whole time...” Kyungsoo chanced looking at Jongin’s face and instantly felt guilty at how he worded his statement. Jongin’s face was etched with concern and worry, his shoulders tense. They were still holding hands in Jongin’s coat pocket so Kyungsoo squeezed the other’s hand reassuringly. “It’s not about you- or well us,” he pointed between them, “or our relationship. Well it kind of is- uh-”

“Kyungsoo what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo gulped. It’s now or never.

He bowed his head in shame and mumbled a quiet “I don’t like coffee.”

Jongin cupped his chin and brought them face to face. “Soo, you know I can’t tell what you’re saying when you hide your face. What’s going on?”

“I don’t like coffee.”

The taller male froze. “You...don’t like coffee,” he said slowly.

“I hate it. It tastes so bad and it make me sick to my stomach.”

Jongin looked shocked. “But all that coffee I made you-” He paused to think about it and then snorted, letting out a series of whole hearted laughter.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "You're…. laughing." 

"Of course I'm laughing! I've been making you cups of coffee for months! Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, his expression overly amused and playful.

Kyungsoo squaked. “I only drank it because you made it for me! I really wanted to get your attention so I always ordered some. Plus you would go through so much trouble just to make all of these beautiful designs. I couldn’t just let them go to waste!” Jongin’s laughing louder now and Kyungsoo really doesn’t know how to feel about the situation. At least Jongin's not upset about it.

When Jongin calms down from his giggle fit, he kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead lightly. “You, Do Kyungsoo, are the most precious thing I have ever met.” The latter flushed a bright red, already flustered from telling Jongin he hates coffee in the first place. 

Kyungsoo wacks his chest. “Shut up.” 

Jongin hummed. “You know, I can do the same designs in hot chocolate.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up in hope. “Really?”

Jongin nodded and then smirked. “That is, of course if you like hot chocolate.”

“Quit being so mean, of course I like hot chocolate.” Jongin shook his head and flicked Kyungsoo’s nose lightly. 

“I don’t know. I mean you’ve lied to me before. How can I be so sure you’re not lying now?” The smaller male shoved him into the coffee shop with a smile on his face.

“Don’t be such a brat. Go get ready for work before you’re late.” 

Jongin gave him a fond smile and pecked him on the lips. It was quick and chaste but Kyungsoo felt his heart swell at the contact. “I’ll be back,” Jongin whispered before disappearing into the employees only area. Kyungsoo brought his hands to his lips in a daze. They had kissed previously but only once. At that time, Jongin was dropping him off at his house after seeing a movie together. Kyungsoo had been the one to initiate it. He had caught Jongin off guard but the other had recuperated the kiss soon after. It was short but still enough to make Kyungsoo’s insides turn to mush. When he pulled away, Jongin looked equally as affected. Kyungsoo thought about inviting him in his home but figured they would leave that to another day. He likes where their relationship is and he really doesn’t want to rush things even if his heart tells him he should.

It’s really hard not to fall for Kim Jongin. They have only really been going on dates for a few weeks but they have liked each other for months. It’s hard to say exactly where they are in their relationship but Kyungsoo definitely knows they are nowhere near ‘I love you’ yet. All Kyungsoo knows is that he just really really likes Jongin and at this moment, that is enough for him. Jongin seems content on how they are so Kyungsoo is too.

They haven’t really talked about their feelings since they saw each other at the exhibition. Kyungsoo normally wouldn’t want to this early into a relationship because let’s face it, how weird is that? But a part of him feels that he needs to. Jongin, while more confident about talking to and teasing the smaller male, is still very skittish. He sometimes looks at Kyungsoo like he is the center of his world but at the same time seems like he's scared Kyungsoo will get up and leave at any moment. Jongin has never openly voiced this concern but Kyungsoo can just tell.

During their second date, their waitress had openly flirted with Kyungsoo and completely ignored Jongin all together. Kyungsoo had awkwardly informed her that he wasn’t interested and went back to eating his dinner. Jongin looked so sad the entire time and barely ate his food. It took taking him to a nearby pet shelter later that night to cheer him up. Even then, he was still very clingy, touching Kyungsoo in someway whether it was holding his hand or having their shoulders side by side as they walked. 

Kyungsoo really wants to figure out a way to ease this anxiety Jongin seems to have about their relationship. He’s definitely not going anywhere and he needs Jongin to understand this. From his seat, Kyungsoo spotted his favorite barista preparing his hot chocolate. He was sticking out his tongue in concentration as he drew some sort of design in the middle. 

“Order for Do Kyungsoo.” 

Stifling a laugh, Kyungsoo got up to grab his cup. A beautiful heart was floating in the middle, two letters laid inside of it. Kyungsoo’s face lit up when he read the “K+J”. Jongin winked at him before getting back to work. Kyungsoo brought his cup to his table in the corner, deciding to stare out the window at the dark grey sky until Jongin could go on break.

 

 

A few hours later, Kyungsoo is in the middle of beating his high score on Fruit Ninja when he noticed a couple of notifications. One was from Yixing.

**From: Layicorn**  
_hope you and Lover Boy are doing well. guess this means no more coffee for you! congrats! who would have thought Jongin and Kai are the same person  
╰། ◉ ◯ ◉ །╯_

**To: Layicorn**  
_Fuck you Zhang Yixing._

**From: Layicorn**  
_anytime Soo ;)_

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He really needs a new best friend. He went on to check his other messages. 

**From: Baekhyun**  
_Hey I talked to the venue manager and he said we can practice all we want during the day. The other’s will be getting there around eleven so I fit you in first. We should get there in enough time to sing all of your songs plus any others you feel will warm up your voice. Be there at 7 sharp got it?!_

Kyungsoo responded with a quick ‘will do’ and released an agitated sigh. Baekhyun always works him too hard for these things. 'Looks like next Friday is going to suck'. Too caught up in his own world, Kyungsoo almost didn’t notice Jongin sit down across from him. 

Jongin leaned his head on his hands. “Whatcha doing?”

“Just texting Baekhyun. We have some concert stuff going on soon so he’s getting all antsy.” 

Jongin nodded. “I almost forgot you sang. I remember you told me once a while ago.”

Kyungsoo recalls the moment and his curiosity peaks. “Yeah I remember, but then you ran off right after. I meant to ask you about that the next time I saw you. Were you okay?” 

Jongin’s face turned bright red and his expression turned sheepish. “It’s nothing really. I just. You told me you sang and- I don’t know it just occured to me that if I ever did tell you I liked you this image I had in my head of us being a perfect couple would come crashing down. It occurred to me back then that I'd never properly hear your voice, never hear you sing. I don't know it just really hurts my heart to think about that. It still kind of does.”

Kyungsoo faltered. He never thought about that. Remembering Baekhyun’s texts, he got an idea.

“Jongin. What are you doing next Friday?”

Jongin tilted his head. “I have a shift later in the evening, but other than that nothing. Why?”

Kyungsoo grinned widely. “I have a surprise for you.” Jongin looked at him curiously but nodded none the less. Kyungsoo inwardly fist pumped. This was the best idea he has ever come up with.

 

 

Kyungsoo was busy on stage trying to adjust his mic stand when he heard the heavy door slam. The school’s arena was completely empty for rehearsals so the sound echoed loudly. Kyungsoo looks over to see Baekhyun leading a very tired looking Jongin towards the stage. Kyungsoo felt excitement poor into his veins upon seeing the barista in front of him. He slid off the stage and went over to hug the taller male. Jongin hugged him back, letting out a raspy “Mornin’ Soo”. 

Kyungsoo smiled. “Morning. Sorry to wake you up so early.”

Jongin waved his hand. “No it’s fine. I’ll just probably just take a nap later.” Kyungsoo just nodded and grabbed his hand, guiding him to a seat in the audience. Jongin shuffled along behind him, obviously confused as to why he’s here. Kyungsoo pointed at a seat and told him to sit, the other male chuckling and doing as he’s told.

Jongin brought Kyungsoo’s hand to his lips, kissing the top gently. “What’s this all about Soo?”

Kyungsoo tried hard not to blush. If he is getting flustered now he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to give Jongin his surprise without choking up.

 

He flicked the other male's flicked his forehead lightly. “Wait here. I have something I want you to hear.” 

Jongin nodded obediently and leaned back in his chair, lazily watching Kyungsoo’s retreating figure. The said male hopped up onstage and ran over to Baekhyun, who was setting up the microphone stand. Baekhyun gave him a wink and told him everything was ready. The singer gulped and let out a small ‘thank you’. As Baekhyun disappeared backstage, Kyungsoo felt his nerves act up. 

One would think that only having one person in the room listening to him sing wouldn’t make him this nervous. But this person is Jongin. His wonderful, sweet, caring boyfriend whom he really doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of. Kyungsoo took a chance and glanced at the barista sitting in the third row. He looked so shocked and happy as he slowly began to realize what Kyungsoo was about to do.

Kyungsoo licked his lips and took a deep breath, letting out the first few notes of the song. 

_“Boy, it's really good to see you come around._  
I know you've been lost, I'm glad you got found,  
'Cause I've been a little lost myself.  
Found an old picture of you on my phone.  
Had a new feeling, now I won't let go  
Until I can, I can tell you for myself.” 

There isn’t any background music to guide him, but he thinks it’ll be okay. Kyungsoo can tell from the beaming smile on Jongin’s face that even if he messes up, he would probably care less. The smaller male felt his heart swell as began to lose himself in the song.

_“Why don't you stay for awhile._  
It's been too long since I've smiled.  
There's too few people I trust.  
I won't ask you for too much,  
Good conversation and such,  
And if I'm being honest…” 

Kyungsoo really couldn’t be sure from this distance, but he’s pretty sure Jongin is crying. From the way his face seems to been slightly scrunched up and how he continuously rubbed his eyes, Kyungsoo can only assume so. It touched his heart that Jongin was this happy to hear him sing.

_“From time to time_  
You cross my mind.  
Good company  
Is hard to find.  
From time to time  
You cross my mind.  
So stay with me,  
Just for a night.” 

 

Kyungsoo dragged out the final note of the song and slowly dropped the microphone to his side. When he figured out he was done, Jongin marched up to the stage and staggered on. Kyungsoo smiled softly when he saw the other's eyes filled to the brim with tears. The barista embraced him and refused to let go even when Kyungsoo tried to pull away to wipe away stray tears.

“Stop moving and hug me dammit.” Jongin croaked. Kyungsoo laughed and hugged him tightly, sighing happily as he rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin had his face buried in Kyungsoo’s neck, still crying.

“I could hear you,” the pink haired male whispered, “I could actually hear you Soo.” Kyungsoo pulled away, cradling the barista’s face gently. He lightly kissed him, letting it linger for a few seconds. When he pulled away again he smiled, bringing the microphone back to his mouth.

“Jongin?” The sound was loud and jarring to Kyungsoo, but to Jongin it was just right.

“Y-Yes Kyungsoo?”

“There are a few things I need to get off my chest, so just listen closely alright?”

Jongin nodded his head, eyes bright with admiration and glee. His tears were stopping and his breathing seemed to be going back to normal so Kyungsoo figures it’s safe to move onto step two.

“Lately I feel like you haven’t been honest with your feelings about me. Sometimes it seems as if you're just waiting for me to pack up and leave you.” Jongin opens his mouth to speak, probably to deny it but Kyungsoo gave him a look, making Jongin look down in shame. Kyungsoo sighed and brought the two of them close together. Kyungsoo stroked Jongin’s cheek lightly. “I don’t know why you would ever think that, but I know you always worry too much. And Jongin that’s okay, but I need you to know something.

“I need you to know I love the way you laugh, as if you’re some sort of happy seal getting treats-” Jongin blushed hard at that but cracked a smile,”I love the way you stare at me when you think I don’t notice. I love the way you kiss me, like it’s the last thing you’ll ever do. I love the way you look at me, like I matter so much to you. Kim Jongin, I think I am falling in love with you. We haven’t been dating that long, so saying ‘I love you’s may be too soon, but I want you to know- I need you to know that I love being with you. I need you to engrave this on your anxious heart that I’m not going anywhere anytime soon okay?”

Jongin is crying again but only a few tears fall before Jongin let’s out the brightest smile Kyungsoo has ever seen him wear. He kissed Kyungsoo’s lips before moving onto peppering the rest of his face. The smaller male giggles as the barista assaults his face with his lips. Jongin stops and leans his forehead on Kyungsoo’s, humming softly. “Thank you Kyungsoo. Really. Thank you.” Now Kyungsoo feels like he’s going to cry with the loving look Jongin is sending his way. Kyungsoo is about to retort when he hears obnoxious clapping behind them. Both men twirl around quickly to see none other than Baekhyun and a few tech guys. Kyungsoo’s face flushes with embarrassment. Right. He forgot he just poured his heart out over a microphone for everyone to hear. 

 

Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun, telling him to fuck off before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. Baekhyun screeched. “Do Kyungsoo don’t tell me to fuck off! Now hurry it up! We have a schedule to do!”

Kyungsoo sighed and Jongin stared warily at Baekhyun’s retreating figure. “I didn’t even need a microphone to hear him.” The smaller male snorted.

“That’s Baekhyun for you.”

Jongin hummed. “I shouldn’t keep you from your schedule.” He grinned down at the latter. “I really can’t thank you enough for today. I’ll talk to you later okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded, a little sad to see the other go. “I’ll text you when I finish rehearsals.”

Jongin leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo one last time, this one deep and loving, their lips making a small sound when they pull away. “Good luck Kyungsoo. I know you’ll do well.” Kyungsoo giggled and said his thanks, waving to Jongin as he exited the arena. 

 

 

Later that night, Kyungsoo is flopping on his bed, unable to get his barista out of his mind. He pulls out his phone and taps on his messages.

**To: Jongin**  
_'I have a ticket for you if you want to come to the concert tomorrow. You don’t have to if you have plans don’t worry.'_

Kyungsoo didn’t expect the quick reply. Jongin must have been waiting for his text.

**From: Jongin**  
_'I wouldn’t miss it for the world.'_

Kyungsoo smiles and stares up at the ceiling, trying not to focus on his stressing concert tomorrow. Instead he thinks of beautifully drawn latte art and a certain pink haired barista.

 

 

The concert goes well. Kyungsoo sang his setlist without messing up too noticibly. He’s backstage now, wiping off his stage makeup as he hears Baekhyun rant about how the latter crushed his competition. Kyungsoo feels the need to reiterate that this wasn’t a contest so it didn’t really matter, but he decides against it when he sees how happy his vocal trainer is. 

Baekhyun offers to take him out for a few beers that night to celebrate, but Kyungsoo declines and says he already has plans. Baekhyun chuckles and pats him on the back. “Try not to party too hard tonight then. 

“You too.”

Baekhyun leaves the room, allowing Kyungsoo to be by himself. He hears his phone go off from inside his bag. The singer reached over and looked at the message.

 

 **From: Jongin**  
_'Hey meet me at the front entrance.'_

Kyungsoo gripped his phone in excitement, quickly shoving all of his belongings into his bag and heading off. On his way, he ran into a few familar faces.

“Junmyeon! Kris! Yixing! You came!”

“Of course we came!” Junmyeon said, “You always come to our art exhibitions, the least we could do is come to your concert.”

Kris snorted. “Besides, I totally wanted to be here if you messed up. I had my phone ready and everything.”

“Kris!”

“By the way you were a little flat on one of the parts.”

“Wu Yifan!”

Kyungsoo chuckled as he watched Junmyeon viciously wack Kris with the back of his hand, the two starting to bicker like usual. Yixing wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. 

“You did really well Kyungsoo.”

“Thanks Yixing.”

“Like really well.”

“Yeah.”

“Like really really well.”

“Yes, Yixing. You told me this.”

“You could be like, the asian Adele.”

“Yixing I’m a man.”

“Hey that’s what sex reassignment surgery is for.” 

Kyungsoo face palmed. He can never win with his best friend. “Yixing I need to go meet Kai. He’s waiting for me.”

Yixing’s eyes lit up. “Oh yes. Don’t keep Lover Boy waiting. He matters way more than your best friend. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“I’ll see you late Xing.” 

Yixing smiled and patted his butt. “Go be gay my precious child.” Kyungsoo flushed bright red and walked away, hearing Yixing dramatically say _‘they grow up so fast’_.

Kyungsoo quickly walked down the hallway with his backpack slung over his shoulder. His eyes searched until he spot Jongin leaning against the wall towards the front, looking handsome as ever in a suit and tie. His pink hair was gelled up and back, similar to the way he had it at the art exhibition. Jongin was looking left and right, the flowers in his hands being held firmly so they wouldn’t get jostled around. Kyungsoo bit his lip and walked towards the latter.

Once Jongin saw him, his whole face lit up. He met Kyungsoo half way and hugged him. “You did great! I sat near the speakers so I couldn’t really see you but you sounded wonderful!”

Kyungsoo grinned. “You think so?”

“I know so! No one can tell me otherwise.”

“Kris said I was too flat at one point.”

“Kris is a dick with a paintbrush shoved too far up his ass. You did wonderful, don’t listen to him.” Kyungsoo burst out laughing. 

Jongin smiled happily and offered the other the flowers. They were white canna lilies wrapped at the stem in a simple yellow bow. “I didn’t really know what to get you and google told me flowers are normally what you give to performers after their show. So. Yeah. I hope you like them.”

Kyungsoo smirks, taking the flowers and sniffing them. “You’re so cute.”

Jongin’s cheeks light up a bright pink and he avoids eye contact. “Shh you.” They stand in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jongin remembers something. “Hey how are you getting home?” Oh. Baekhyun was supposed to be his ride but he kind of blew him off to see Jongin. Looks like he’ll be taking the bus. “Uh, maybe the bus?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “Absolutely not. I’ll drive you, don’t worry.” Kyungsoo nodded, hiding his face in his flowers and letting out a small ‘okay’.

 

They are sitting in Jongin’s car when Kyungsoo notices something strange. There is a slight twinge of apprehension to the quiet atmosphere. He glances at Jongin and see’s the other is deep in his thoughts, looking torn between saying what’s on his mind or keeping to himself. Kyungsoo decides to not say anything and continue to fawn over his flowers. Eventually they come to a red light and Jongin looks over at him. 

“H-Hey I was thinking. Why don’t you just stay over my place? Your apartment is kind of far, even if you were to take the bus.”

Kyungsoo feels excitement fill his veins. He’s never been to Jongin’s before. “Sure, if you don’t mind having me.” 

This is how they end up in Jongin’s apartment. That weird shift in the atmosphere between them just seemed to grow when Kyungsoo accepted Jongin’s offer. Kyungsoo really doesn’t know what’s wrong but he just writes it off as Jongin being worried about Kyungsoo hating his house. It isn’t until Kyungsoo gently puts his flowers in a glass of water that he understands. Jongin turns him around and begins to attack his lips, nibbling softly on the smooth flesh. Kyungsoo opens his mouth and Jongin wastes no time slipping his tongue in. They kiss deeply, passionately. Enough that Jongin is pushing Kyungsoo into the kitchen counter just to kiss him harder. Kyungsoo has his hands in the other’s hair, pulling lightly. Jongin breaks the kiss and pulls away, just so their a breath apart. Jongin intertwined their hands before speaking.

“What you did yesterday was beautiful Kyungsoo. I want you to know I loved it so much. Hearing you was the best gift you could ever give me.” Kyungsoo looked at the other fondly, encouraging Jongin to continue. “I feel bad I didn’t answer your confession when you said it to me. You were just so busy and I didn’t want you to get in trouble on my behalf. So I guess- I’ll tell you know. Do Kyungsoo I think I’m falling for you too. I don’t really know what love is but if this is it, then I’m content. I’ve never wanted to be with someone this badly before, to hold them, talk to them, kiss them. You've really changed me. You can ask Suho and Kris, before you, I never spoke to anyone but them. They actually got me a job at that cafe to get me out more, to get better at socializing. I’m sorry I made you drink coffee all the time. To your credit you drank it like a champ, I never even once thought you disliked it.

“My point, Kyungsoo, is that you are important to me. When I wake up in the morning, my first thought is of you. When I am trying to go to sleep at night, I can only think of your heart shaped smile. It almost scares me how much you mean to me and that’s where my anxieties laid. You have the power to get up and walk out of my life without so much as a word and that scared me the most because I don’t think I could handle it. But now I know. I know you won’t leave me like that. You proved that to me yesterday.” Jongin paused to catch a breath and Kyungsoo softly traced his lips with his fingers. 

“Thank you for telling me this Jongin. It means a lot to me.” Jongin sighed deeply, like a weight was lifted of his chest. He gently grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and kissed his palm. 

“Thank you for listening Soo.” There were a few moments of blissful silence before Kyungsoo smiled up at him, leaning in for another kiss. Jongin followed suit and allowed Kyungsoo to explore his mouth with is tongue a few moments before retaliating. Kyungsoo threads his fingers through Jongin’s hair and wraps them around the back of his neck.

The smaller male pulls away smirking lightly. “Why don’t we go take a shower? It’s been a long day and it would feel great.”

Jongin blinks, eyes going from innocently confused to dark with understanding. His slightly hooded gaze made Kyungsoo shudder. He looks down at Kyungsoo’s lips and smirks as well. 

“You gonna show me those blowing skills you mentioned a few weeks ago?”

Kyungsoo blushed bright red before shoving the other down a hallway. “Go get in the shower, you asshole.” Jongin’s cheery laughter is heard reverberating down the hallway, the sound of running water following soon after.


End file.
